Total Pokemon Island (Redux) Season 1
by TurboTheRaichu
Summary: Hoopa was bored, but out of nowhere decided to host a game show with his friend this time, Marshadow. Will there be action? Probably, there will be a whole lot of Drama though!


So I did this just for myself for some reason 3 years ago. Now, for some reason I want to write it out. I already attempted it once, **(Didn't go well.)** But I'm doing it again because in my other stories I don't really have an end-goal for them.

* * *

**Starting**

* * *

The show starts with the camera panning up to show a Confined Hoopa floating up to it on a dock.

"You know, I think this shot really brings out my good side, which is all of them." Hoopa says, chuckling to himself. "But I'm sure you didn't come here to watch me say how good I look, even though I do look-" Hoopa is cut-off by a sigh from behind the camera.

Hoopa laughs this time, "Alright sorry, I'll stop. Anyway, since I wasted a bit of time flaunting, I'll just do this quickly. This is a Reality TV Show. 22 Pokemons will battle each other for 2 things. 1 Million Pokedollars, and 100 Rare Candies. Did I not explain that well enough? If not, then screw you-"

* * *

***Screen Static***

* * *

"Sorry bout that." Marshadow says, now taking the spot of Hoopa, who is also now behind the camera.

"He's not." Hoopa says from behind the camera.

"Shush. Anyway, what Hoopa said was right, except he forgot to mention that there is going to be two teams before they battle each other. But if they wanna implode in on themselves, that's also fine." Marshadow says.

"Yeah, we should also have our first camper come in a bit by a portal from yours truly."

A Pokemon in-fact does come through the portal…which was set high above the dock they were on.

"Oh SH-" They yell, falling towards the dock.

"Why did you put the portal high in the air like that?" Marshadow asks. Watching the Squirtle fall.

"Just wanted to have fun with it."

The Squirtle slams onto the dock, face-first.

"Squirtle! Welcome to the show." Hoopa says, as Squirtle practically pries himself off the dock.

Squirtle sighs. "Why…...is the portal so high off the dock.

"That's what I asked."Marshadow says.

"Just wanted to mess with you guys. Anyway, you're the first camper here, try not to be the first eliminated also." Hoopa says.

Squirtle rolls his eyes, "Thanks for the pep-talk."

"Anytime."

Squirtle walks to the other end of the dock to wait.

* * *

**(Next #2)**

* * *

Another Pokemon comes from the portal, this one being a Gabite. "What  
the-" They say.

"Our second camper is Gabite." Marshadow says.

Gabite lands on his hands and knees, before getting up and looking at Hoopa.

"Wow he landed it. Take notes Squirtle." Hoopa says.

"Shut up!" Squirtle yells from the other side.

"Nice Portal location there." He says sarcastically.

"Only the best place to put it."

"I can tell I'm not going to like you." Gabite says.

"I can tell you're not going to last long." Hoopa Claps-back.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" Squirtle exclaims, before Gabite turns and glares at him.

"Wait."

Gabite then starts walking over to Squirtle.

"Hold on- I'm sorry!" Squirtle continues pleading as Gabite gets closer.

"I think they're going to be great friends." Marshadow says.

"Mmm." Hoopa replies.

* * *

**(Next #3)**

* * *

Hoopa and Marshadow then hear a high-pitched scream as a Arcanine  
comes through the poral.

"Ah, here we go." Hoopa says.

Arcanine lands roughly onto the dock. "Ah…" She groans.

"Arcanine, how's it hanging?" Marshadow says.

Arcanine picks herself off the floor, and then sighs. "Not great. I would've gone last if I knew where the portal was going to be located."

"Yeah, well…." Hoopa looks at Gabite, who is currently dragging Squirtle's face against the dock.

"OW OW! SPLINTERS!" Squirtle yells.

"You should go get acquainted with your may or may not be teammates."

"Great…" She says, unsure about…any of this. Arcanine walks over to where Gabite is still rubbing Squirtle's face into the dock.

"Uh, Hey there." Arcanine says, which makes Gabite stop.

"Hello." Gabite replies. "Don't mind him, he was being a jerk earlier."

"YOU JUST PRESSED MY FACE AGAINST THE DOCK FOR LIKE 5 MINUTES." Squirtle exclaims.

"Because you were being a jerk."

"Oh…well, nice to meet both of you…I think."

"Yeah…..." Squirtle starts picking splinters off his face.

* * *

**(Next #4)**

* * *

"Whoa!" Eevee yells, falling towards the dock.

"Spoiler alert, only two Eeveelution's this season." Marshadow whispers towards the camera.

Eevee is able to land on all fours as she touches down onto the dock.

"Welcome Eevee. How're you doing?"

Eevee takes a deep breath, "Now what were y'all thinking putting the portal way up there?" She kind of had an accent to her.

"Well I didn't-"Marshadow says.

"We thought it was a good idea." Hoopa cuts in.

"Uh, We?"

"Whatever, It's just a terrible location." Eevee says, walking past Marshadow and over to the other campers.

"She seems nice." Hoopa says, as Marshadow just shakes his head.

Eevee notices Squirtle sitting off the edge of the dock. She decides to go talk to him, since Gabite had his arms crossed looking disgruntled at Hoopa, and Arcanine was looking away shyly. Eevee walks up behind Squirtle, who turns around to look at her.

"Hey." Eevee says.

"Oh Hello." Squirtle replies, scooting over to make room for Eevee, which she does take.

"How are ya doin?" Eevee asks.

"Well I'm not depressed, that's something I guess."

"That's great? Uh, any reason to be depressed?"

Squirtle points behind him to Gabite.

"Yeah…that could be a problem."

* * *

**(Next #5)**

* * *

"WEEEEEEEEEE!" A pokemon screams excitedly, falling through the portal.

"You got a Mythical to compete?" Marshadow asks Hoopa.

"Well, two Mythical and two Legendries." Hoopa confirms.

"Cool."

"Hello!" They exclaim, landing onto the dock.

"Hey Victini." Hoopa greets.

"Welcome." Marshadow says.

"Y'know, I've never been on a TV show before."

"Well today's your LUCKY day." Hoopa says.

"Ayyyy."

"Ayyyyy."

"Stop, just stop." Gabite says, rolling his eyes.

"Don't mind him." Hoopa says, pointing to Gabite. "He's still salty I roasted him. Right Squirtle?"

"I can and can't confirm that!" Squirtle yells off-camera.

"Oh well, this should still be fun." Victini says, gliding past Marshadow.

"I don't like you." Gabite says, as Victini floats up to him.

"Awww, but what did I do?" Vicitni whines.

"Nothing, I just dislike you."

"Gabite stop antagonizing everyone." Hoopa says. "Especially Victini-"

"Why? You gonna rig the game for her?"

"Maybe now I will."

Marshadow elbows Hoopa in the side. "Be cool."

"Gabite, chill out." Eevee says, walking up to him. "We literally haven't even started, and your messing with everyone."

"Sure sure, don't worry. I'll stop, promise." Gabite says, with every ounce of sarcasm he can muster.

"Yeah….okay."

* * *

**(Next #6)**

* * *

A new pokemon comes through the portal, making sure to hold her gown  
down. "Oh.."

"You just had to get one, didn't you?" Marshadow asks, to which Hoopa  
just grins.

"Well….." She says, while landing gracefully. "Didn't really expect to be falling towards the dock when coming through the portal."

"None of us did." Gabite says. "Your not-" Gabite is stopped by a glare from Eevee. "Alright alright." Gabite laughs.

"He does this to everyone. Don't worry, he won't last long." Hoopa says.

"I can hear you." Gabite says.

"You we're SUPPOSED-" Hoopa takes a deep breath, and claps his hands together. "Marshadow."

"Yeah?"

"I hate him."

"Me too!" Squirtle yells.

"Really?" Marshadow says sarcastically.

"That's fine.…" Gardevoir says.

"Alright everyone." Hoopa announces, catching the attention of….well everyone. "How many of you vote to eliminate Gabite off right now?"

"YES!" Squirlte yells.

"He can go." Eevee says.

"I-I guess so." Arcanine says.

"Yeah, for being mean." Victini says.

"Only delaying the inevitable." Gardevoir says.

"Wow, I see how it is." Gabite says.

"Unfortunately, we can't do that…..yet." Marshadow warns.

"Oh whatever.."

* * *

**(Next #7)**

* * *

Another pokemon drops through the portal, but doesn't really give a reaction to falling towards the dock.

"An Absol." Marshadow says.

"Hopefully we don't have Earthquake or Tsunami happen." Hoopa says.

Absol lands rather softly onto the dock.

"HEY ARE YOU AN EMO!" Gabite suddenly yells. Eevee turns to look at Gabite

"Do you just want everybody to hate you?" Eevee asks, getting annoyed. "Like is that your goal? Because if so, you're doing a great job at it."

"Thanks, wasn't my original plan, but at-least I know I'm doing great."

Absol doesn't say anything about that, and just gazes at Marshadow and Hoopa.

"Well aren't you gonna say anything?" Marshadow whispers.

"I don't know, is she?" Hoopa replies, also whispering.

"I got this." Marshadow whispers, turning around at Absol. Marshadow opens his mouth to talk, but Absol just walks by him towards the others.

Marshadow sighs and just stares at the dock infront of him.

"You tried at-least." Hoopa pats his back.

"Hello." Gardevoir says politely.

"Hi." Absol says simply.

"Wow, so you can talk." Gabite says with mock amazement.

"Gabite." Gardevoir says, catching his attention. "Being a Jerk towards everyone in the competition, isn't a good way to play."

"While that may be true, I'm not necessarily in it to win it."

"If that Is true, then fine."

"He'll be eliminated first anyway, so It doesn't matter." Eevee says.

* * *

(Next #8)

"Hey this is pretty- wait a minute." A pokemon says, just sticking their head out through the portal.

"Wow, somebody for once doesn't just walk through the portal." Marshadow says.

"I don't know about-AH!" The Braixen is kicked fully through the portal, doing a front-flip, before landing flat on their back onto the dock. "Ow."

"Well Braxien, congrats on being the first to not walk through the portal and actually look before going." Hoopa says.

"Thankz…." Braixen says, before finally getting up off the dock. "Guess there wasn't really a way of avoiding that."

"Nope." Hoopa says.

"You have a favorite number?" Gabite asks Braixen randomly.

"And here we go." Squirtle says.

"Yeah?" Braixen replies, unsure where this is going to go. "I guess you don't?"

"Nah, that's gay."

"What goes through your mind? To just provoke people like this?" Eevee asks.

"Yo, you sure you can't eliminate him right now?' Squirtle asks.

"Would if I could." Hoopa says.

"Naa, you like me too much to do that."

* * *

**(Next #9)**

* * *

The next Pokemon to walk through the portal was….a Tyranitar.

"Uh oh." Hoopa says.

"Well I've lived a good life." Squirtle says.

"You call still being a Squirtle a good life?" Gabite asks.

Tyranitrr slams onto the dock, causing everybody to bounce up into the air for a second…Except Victini and Hoopa, as they were floating.

"Tyranitar…what's shakin-" Hoopa says.

"What's shakin?" Marshadow repeats, staring at Hoopa. "Don't you ever in your life say that again."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Just no."

"Nothin much." He says, walking past the hosts.

"Why would you ever say that?" Marshadow continues.

"You're just making a big deal out of it." Hoopa replies.

"What's up." Tyranitar says, to which he is only responded to just undecipherable murmurs. "Alright."

"Hello." Gardevoir finally speaks up.

"Aren't you gonna say anything Gabite?" Eevee asks.

"Huh?" Gabite asks, acting like he wasn't paying attention. "Whatcha talking bout?"

"What? You scared?" Squirtle mocks.

"Psh, I'm not scared of anyone!" Gabite then looks at Tyranitar, before running over and kicking Squirtle into the water.

"Now what did you do that for?!" Eevee exclaims.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Gabite threatens, looking down at her.

"Well you better before I-"

"Before you what? What do you think you can do against-"

"Alright getting past the argument!" Hoopa yells, getting everyone's attention and stopping Eevee and Gabite. "We have our 10th Camper."

* * *

**(Next #10)**

* * *

It was a Jigglypuff, who floated down during the ordeal with Gabite and Eevee. She looked pretty bored being here.

"Alright hold on, lemme think." Gabite says. "Uhhh..ACK!" Eevee headbutts Gabite in the stomach, sending him into the water.

"Nice!" Victini exclaims.

"That was for Squirtle!" Eevee exclaims.

"Hmm, I'm missing some context here.." Jigglypuff says.

"He's a Jerk, and is always provoking everyone." Squirlte Explains.

"Yeah…he kinda deserved that." Braixen says.

"Kinda? He deserves a lot more than just a meager Headbutt." Eevee says.

Gabite's hands grab the dock, before lifting himself up. His face had  
a look of anger, but not as much as expected.

"Why you-" Gabite says.

"You had it coming!" Hoopa exclaims off-camera.

* * *

**(Next #11)**

* * *

A Pokemon comes flipping through the portal.

"Wow, look at Cool Guy Mcgillicutty here." Hoopa says, watching the Chespin land the…whatever amount of flips he did.

"Yo." The Chespin says.

"What's good."Hoopa responds.

Marshadow slowly turns his head towards Hoopa. "You need to be stopped."

"What am I doing wroooong?!" Hoopa whines.

"Everything!"

"I mean-WHOA!" Chespin falls through the crack that has just been broken through due to him standing on it.

"Tuff." Hoopa says.

"You ok?" Marshadow says.

"Yeah." Chespin says, just floating in the water below.

"Did he dieded?" Victini asks.

"Hope so." Gabite says.

"Wouldn't be the first death I've witnessed in a group." Jigglypuff states. Everybody just looks at her. "….What."

"Alrighty then." Hoopa says.

* * *

**(Next #12)**

* * *

Another pokemon comes through the por-

"Kill me now." Gabite says, turning around from the new pokemon.

"What a warm welcome…." Mudkip says.

"What? Did a Mudkip beat you in a fight or something?" Squirtle mocks.

"No but I'll-"

"Gabite, is it physically impossible for you to shut up?" Tyranitar asks.

"No I just…uh..don't." Gabite trails off.

* * *

**(Next #13)**

* * *

"Hm..." Hoopa says, as a Pokemon jumps through the portal.

"WHOA!' Luxray yells stopping himself, nearly falling into the hole in the dock. "That was a bit, Shocking."

Mudkip jumps into the water.

"Yeah, I agree with him." Tyranitar says.

"Oh boy! Puns!" Victini exclaims.

"Oh no, Puns." Eevee says.

"Pfft, I can make puns too." Squirlte says. "I uh-Oh I already messed up."

"That was a pun though." Gabite says.

"How-"

"Because you are a mess." Gabite finishses, as everyone except, Gardevoir and Absol laugh.

Eevee stifles a laugh.

"Nice." Luxray says.

"Wow, Eevee, after all you've done for me." Squirtle says with mock sadness.

"Heh, I'm sorryyy…" Eevee says chuckling.

"Squirtle I'm sorry but, that was pretty funny." Braixen says, covering his mouth.

"Wow, how do we go from everybody thinking Gabite is the biggest douche in the world, to laughing at him roasting me." Squirtle says.

"Okay so, the mind-" Gardevoir tries to explain.

"I didn't mean it literally." Squirtle says.

* * *

**(Next #14)**

* * *

"If you punch yourself in the face and it hurts, are you strong or weak?" Squirtle asks.

"Where have we gone." Eevee says.

"Just jump!" Hoopa yells up to the portal.

"No! Not unless you bring it down!" The pokemon says, sticking her head out through the portal. Hoopa had gotten into a Pokemon..that just didn't wanna jump.

Hoopa sighs, "Fine!" The Portal slowly descends to the dock, before just barely touching it.

"Thank you!~" Slyveon says in a sing-songy voice, gracefully walking out the portal.

"Oh whatever you-" Hoopa grumbles the rest.

"It's gonna get a lot worse." Marshadow says.

"You really needed him to do that?" Gabite asks.

"Mhm." Slyveon nods.

"Do you guys ever think that we're in a hologram?" Squirtle says.

"Are you trying to like, figure out the philosophy to life?" Jigglypuff asks, "Because if so, these aren't the best questions to be asking."

"I think he's finally gone off the deep end due to Gabite." Eevee says.

"Hey.~." Slyveon says, before wrapping one of it's feelers around Eevee's waist.

"Uh…" Eevee blushes. "Hi?"

"HMMMMMMM." Luxray makes a overly loud hum next to Eevee and Slyveon.

"What." Slyveon says with a cold stare.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Luxray says.

* * *

**(Next #15, 16, 17)**

* * *

A Pokemon skids to a stop after jumping through the portal.

"Oh." The Samurott says, "Looking around, I thought the portal was in the air."

"It was, until SOMEBODY HAD TO COMPLAIN FOR 5 MINUTES!" Hoopa yells.

"Hmph."

"Hey, how many Pokemon are left?" Tyranitar asks. "It's getting kinda cramped at the edge of the dock."

"Cuz you're taking all the space." Gabite says.

"Yeah." Victini agrees. "You are kinda…..big."

"Can't you fly Victini" Braixen says.

"Yes, but I'm not just gonna fly over all of my problems."

"Oh? So, I'm a problem?" Tyranitar asks jokingly.

"No! I didn't mean it like that."

"Ello." A Lucario says, walking out the portal and waving.

"You were supposed to wait your turn." Marshadow says.

"OH! My bad, I'll-"

"You're here now, just come on." Hoopa says. "Anyway, there isn't much left, only 6 because-"

"Hey!" Mew exclaims, also passing through the portal.

"Oh my Arc-"

"I'll handle it." Marshadow goes through the portal.

"Mew!" Victini exclaims, flying over to her.

"Oh great." Gabite says.

"I didn't know you signed up for this too." Victini says.

"Well I was pretty bored. I also didn't sign-up for this by myself either." Mew says.

"Who didja bring?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"OH BOY-" Gabite says loudly, before being pushed off the dock, and into the water by Tyranitar.

"Oh nice. Space." Braixen says, stretching his arms.

* * *

**(Next #18)**

* * *

Marshadow comes back from the portal.

"I told them." He says.

"Great." Hoopa says.

"They should be coming out momentarily."

A pokemon does come out, in-fact, it was Jirachi…who didn't look as excited as Mew and Victini to be here.

"This better worth it." Jirachi grumbles.

"Jirachi, buddy, nice to see ya." Hoopa says.

"Ah…whatever. I'm tired."

"And I'm tired of getting thrown in the water." Gabite says, climbing back ontop. "Chespin is still down there, just kickin it."

* * *

**(Next #19, 20)**

* * *

A Pokemon walks onto the dock through the portal, but…

"Oh hell no." Charmeleon says, instantly going back through the portal the other way.

"Uhh…." Hoopa says.

"Stage Fright?" Marshadow implies.

"I'd be afraid too, looking at all these abominations." Gabite says, before everybody starts to glare at him. "Ok."

* * *

**[Back in the Waiting Room]**

* * *

"What happened?" Raichu asks, seeing Charmeleon come back after just 3 seconds.

"Too much water." He responds.

Raichu Facepalms, "Bro it's an Island, It's gonna have water." He shakes his head. "But since your so much of a wuss, I'll go in your place." Raichu walks through the portal.

"Hey wait!" Charmeleon changes his mind, and follows Raichu.

"Honestly…." A figure says in the dark.

* * *

**[Back on the Island]**

* * *

"Well look who's back." Hoopa says.

"Had to lead him since he was so scared." Raichu snickers, before being picked up by it's tail by Charmeleon.

"I wasn't!" Charmeleon exclaims.

"T-This is a lot of pokemon…" Arcanine says.

"Whoa, your first words since like what…30 minutes ago?" Gabite points out. "But yes, this is quite a few, how many are competiting?"

"22." Hoopa says.

"Oh so uh….." Gabite starts looking around.

"Two." Gardevoir helps.

"I uh-I knew that. Can you just bring the last two out so we don't have to wait any longer?"

"Already here." Zoroark says, scaring half the cast there.

"WHAT THE-" Gabite yells.

"Wait what?" Hoopa says. "How did you get here already?"

"I followed them through." Zoroark says.

"Wha-Where-HOW."

"Well I-"

"I'm here." Mewtwo says, standing right behind Hoopa and scaring him.

"Jeez!" Hoopa yells, before taking a deep breath. "Mewtwo here, is our final camper."

"FINALLY!" Braixen yells.

"Since I was too lazy, earlier before you all came I hid 22 scarves all around the island. You don't have to wear them, but 11 for Red, and 11 for Blue. When you find one, come back, and the colored scarf that you have represents the team you'll be on." Hoopa explains.

"Anything to get me away from everybody else." Jigglypuff says.

"Ahhh I see." Gabite says. "So you bait us in with the simple stuff, and then, when we get to our first team challenge, you hit us with the triple complex stuff after."

"Basically." Marshadow confirms.

"Now Go, this is your first 'Challenge' if you wanna even call this one." Hoopa says.

The Campers scatter off the dock, and onto the Island to search for the scarves.

"Yo Chespin! Y'know the challenge started right?" Hoopa asks, floating over the hole where Chespin is.

"Yeah, I'll get to it later."

"Alrighty then.." Hoopa says.

"Well come on, let's see how they somehow screw this up." Marshadow says, walking off the dock.

* * *

**(Got pretty fast-paced introductions at about 15 or so, but I kinda wanted to get past this, unlike last time.) **At least better than the original...right?


End file.
